Gitz the Hedgehog
Gitz the Hedgehog es un fan character perteneciente a la artista Ann-Jey. Es descrita como una "rock star hedgie" (eriza estrella del rock) por su creadora. Historia No se conocen muchos detalles respecto a la historia de Gitz. Fue creada en 2007, publicada en DeviantArt, y carece de fanfic o cómic oficial; pese a ser uno de los fan characters más famosos del fandom. Se sabe que es una eriza de diecisiete años perteneciente a una dimensión alternativa y que posee una banda en la que participan otros FCs, como Cameron (perteneciente a Pamf).Gitz es guitarrista, tocando concretamente rock. Es, además, zurda. Sin embargo, una de las características que más se conoce de la eriza es que se halla en un relación con Dero White the Hedgehog (perteneciente a Pamf). Su mejor amigo es Akira the Cat (perteneciente a Ann-Jey). Pese a que Dero es un cazador de demonios, no hay ninguna evidencia de que Gitz también lo sea, más bien parece que apoya a su novio pero no se implica en su trabajo; como mucho, ayudándolo cuando sale herido de sus batallas. Características físicas Gitz es una eriza de color amarillo claro. Mide 95 centímetros y pesa 25 kilos, midiendo lo mismo que Blaze the Cat (5 centímetros más que Amy Rose). Siendo una eriza, su cabellos son en realidad afiladas púas (aunque en ciertas imágenes tienen movilidad similar a la del cabello normal). Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de individuos de su especie, sus ojos se hallan separados. Son grandes, de color azul hielo, con alargadas pestañas. Su hocico es de color crema y sus orejas son grandes, de interior del mismo color. Su torso también posee ese color. Su atuendo más característico sería una chaqueta blanca floja abierta y de cuello alto, que deja ver un corto top negro con dos líneas plateadas y un dije plateado; un pantalón vaquero azul claro también flojo con cinturón y cadenas negras, y unas deportivas negras, marrones y blancas. Posee cuatro piercings negros en la oreja izquierda y unos auriculares de tonos oscuros situados en su cabeza, más una gargantilla negra. Otro conjunto característico sería su atuendo musical, en el cual lleva un top negro con dos partes grises y un volante blanco al final; un pantalón negro de tres cuartos con líneas más oscuras irregulares más un dije en forma de G, y unas botas altas grises azuladas con diseños en blanco. Usa guantes blancos y negros. Lleva un micrófono de oreja. Posee cinco piercings e la oreja izquierda más una gargantilla blanca y corbata negruzca con líneas color menta oscuro. Por lo general, Gitz viste con un estilo revelador y rebelde, usando colores oscuros y diversos peinados. Características psicológicas No se conoce mucho de su personalidad más allá de cómo se la muestra en las imágenes dibujadas por Ann-Jey. Se la ve como una joven alegre y explosiva, algo temperamental, provocativa, juguetona, algo mandona y sensual; con un tinte rebelde. A veces, puede ser un tanto insegura respecto a su relación con Dero, llegando a dudar de si es suficiente para él, pero igual saliendo a relucir con cualidades divertidas y coquetas. Es, sobretodo, ingeniosa y jovial. Controversia con el fandom Si Gitz es reconocida por algo, es por ser el fan character más robado de todo el fandom: en la época de 2009-2014 e incluso fechas más actuales, el fandom hispano acostumbraba a crear blogs para escribir fanfics, en los cuales solía aparecer Gitz. Rara vez se le daba créditos a Ann-Jey y no se le pedía permiso. Esto provocaba que Gitz fuese caracterizada de manera equívoca, conservando la personalidad rebelde pero careciendo del factor jocoso y de las bromas de doble sentido típicas de ella. Muchas veces era representada como la hermana mayor de Amy Rose, detalle que nunca fue mencionado por Ann-Jey, siendo una completa invención de los bloggers. Se le daban todo tipo de poderes, desde fuego hasta control de las sombras; obviamente, sin fundamentos. Frases del personaje *''I'm gonna rock this damn world'' - Voy a sacudir/rockear este maldito mundo (expresión favorita): *''Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for him...'' - A veces sento que no soy lo suficiente buena para él... *''This is my roof. Get out of here'' - Este es mi tejado. Sal de aquí. Trivia *Es zurda, al igual que muchas creaciones de Ann-Jey. *A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, no tiene ningún tipo de interacción con Valerie Winchester, ni siquiera se sabe si pertenecen al mismo universo. *La G de su nombre suele ser escrita con un diseño similar al de una clave de sol. *Es el FC principal de Ann-Jey. Galería No inspiration by ann jey d30gqug-pre.jpg|No Inspiration, por Ann-Jey. D24b31z-dac8d048-0f4f-491d-bb2f-59486c271d09.jpg|S u m m e r, por Ann-Jey. Different light by pamf d2z2tcb-pre.jpg|Different light, por Pamf. D36t1l8-39895c54-feb4-4710-b178-1d994fd0e37f.jpg|How to fight your complexes, por Ann-Jey. D1kc420-f6e0a1d7-ee9c-4cff-9ff8-8d811f3911a8.jpg|:BadasS GirlZ:, por Ann-Jey; acompañada del FC Orange Real the Hedgehog (de EvilQueenie). Gitz on the roof by ann jey-d10q5iz.jpg|Gitz on the roof, por Ann-Jey. D2fp119-96094259-c402-4b52-8ff4-fb685b635b28.jpg|Riot Girl, por Ann-Jey. D62e89f-2bad143b-a89c-4ed0-8877-023a28a20054.jpg|-horizon theme-, por Ann-Jey. Punk style by ann jey d2osjpn-pre (1).jpg|Punk style, por Ann-Jey. Wiki-background|Por Ann-Jey. Categoría:Ann-Jey Categoría:Erizos